Modern consumer and industrial electronics, such as computing systems, televisions, tablets, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, projectors, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. In addition to the explosion of functionality and proliferation of these devices into the everyday life, there is also an explosion of data and information being created, transported, consumed, and stored.
Personalization is one mechanism to bring the right information to the right user despite the explosion of data. Personalization is most effective when the user shares information about oneself such that a provider can provide meaningful and contextual information to that user. However, sharing one's information often brings up privacy concerns. Research and development for handling privacy for personalization in existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with privacy mechanism balancing the user's concern for privacy while providing enough information to receive an acceptable benefit for sharing personal information. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.